Erin Hunter Chat 1
The first Erin Hunter Chat was on December 11th, 2005. During the chat, Warriors ''fans could ask Erin Hunter questions about the series. At the time, there were only 2 authors and 1 editor of the ''Warriors series. Instead of lasting the scheduled half hour, Cherith Baldry stayed on for two and a half hours to answer questions about the series. It was put together by Sheila Ruth. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Patchpelt and Halftail might have been at Firestar's leadership ceremony, but there were lots of StarClan warriors, too many to name them all. The most important cats in Firestar's life that hunted with StarClan at that time gave him his nine lives. *Cloudtail will most likely never believe in StarClan. **Unsure: Cherith Baldry mentioned: "I doubt it" *Whitestorm is related to Bluestar (Bluestar is Whitestorm's aunt, Snowfur being her sister) *Whitestorm was the only cat Bluestar trusted in the last three books of the original series *Bluestar didn't trust any of the apprentices (other than Fireheart's) in the last three books of the original series *Dustpelt was snarky with Firestar at first because he liked Sandstorm, but she liked Firestar best. *Cloudtail will get an apprentice. *Most of the cats are fictional, but Firestar may have been based on a cat Kate Cary knew, and Brambleclaw and Sorreltail were based on Cherith Baldry's cats. *Thistleclaw's name was the first warrior name Cherith came up with. *Ferncloud didn't lose so much family for any specific reason, although she was the only cat with young kits at the time, and the very young and very old cats are at the most risk during hard times. *Cherith thinks Yellowfang best represents her, because she gets irritable easily, and Leafpaw because she thinks about things a lot. *Firestar's love relationship with Spottedleaf was never shown that often in Into the Wild ''because he was only a new apprentice at the time. There probably wouldn't have been more relationship if she lived because medicine cats can't have mates. *Graystripe might have another love relationship with a cat because of Silverstream's death. **True: Graystripe takes Millie as a mate. *Thistleclaw was the cat that dragged ThunderClan into unessccessary battles. *Dustpelt and Sandstorm don't share any blood relationship. **False: Dustpelt is Sandstorm's uncle. RiverClan *The blood relationship between Hawkfrost, Brambleclaw, Mothwing and Tawnypelt will play a huge part in the New Prophecy series. *Mistyfoot's kits grew up to be warriors (Reedwhisker is one of them). WindClan *The Erin's feel smug about Crowpaw's warrior name; Crowfeather. ShadowClan *Nightstar was just killed from the sickness in ShadowClan, it had no villainy involved. BloodClan *Scourge isn't called Scourgestar because he and BloodClan don't believe in StarClan, so he isn't a nine-lifed leader like ordinary Clan leaders. Cats Outside of Clans *It is possible that Ravenpaw will return to ThunderClan (he returned in ''A Clan in Need but didn't stay) *Ravenpaw believes in StarClan, although he is a loner *There will be an important kittypet character in Dawn (most likely Cody) *Firestar's kittypet friends and family are happily staying with their twolegs. *Barley met Bluestar when she travelled past the farm to get to Highstones. Other Information The Books *The first Warriors book, Into the Wild took about three months to write. **Unsure: Cherith quoted: "About three months, I think, but it's a while now so I don't remember too well!" *After the New Prophecy series, there will be another series of six and one special edition. **False: Many other books were written after the Power of Three series and Firestar's Quest *The Hunters believed that after the first series, Firestar's story was pretty much over, so they started the next series from a fresh viewpoint, and alternated the viewpoints so they could do viewpoints in other Clans. *Book 5 in the New Prophecy series is called Twilight *Kate Cary wrote Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, and Rising Storm, while Cherith Baldry wrote Forest of Secrets, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour ''of the Original Series. *The readers and editors don't bug the authors about writing differences; it's the editor's job to make sure the styles match. The Erin's aim for the readers to not notice any differences. *It takes roughly three months to write one book, though Cherith Baldry did do one in a month, which was hard work. *Erin Hunter hasn't considered making a fourth series. **False: Erin Hunter has started a fourth series. *The working names for the fourth, fifth, and sixth books in the New Prophecy series are ''Starlight, Twilight, and Sunset (later revealed to be true) *The Warriors series is not set anywhere specifically geographical. False: The setting for the original series is based on a spot in England. *No Warriors movies are being planned, but Cherith would be happy to have one. *The special edition (later revealed to be Firestar's Quest) might be in Firestar's point of view (later revealed to be true) *The cat featured in the main pictures on book covers are the main cat in that book. *The third series may or may not have the main character get a StarClan mentor. **False: Lionblaze had Tigerstar as a mentor, but he was a Place of No Stars cat. *The rest of the dogs in the dog pack in A Dangerous Path who didn't fall over the gorge were terrified and ran off. *The US covers come out before the UK ones. *Cherith considers the Warriors ''Series quite popular, as ''Midnight and Moonrise both made the New York Times bestseller list. *The problem of the cats moving to another area and accessing Hightstones will be tackled in Book 4, later revealed to be Starlight. *There probably won't be an updated map of BloodClan's territory. *There's an important animal in the New Prophecy Series, later revealed to be Midnight. *There will be future inter-species friendships. *The super-edition Firestar's Quest ''will fill in the gap between ''The Darkest Hour ''and ''Midnight. *Cherith wrote, in the New Prophecy, Midnight, Moonrise, Starlight, Twilight and Sunset ''and Kate wrote ''Dawn. '' *The silver cat on the cover of ''Moonrise ''is Feathertail. Clan Life *Medicine cats have a special way of getting their full name. As with Leafpool, she was named after the Moonpool, because she found it. This is revealed in ''Starlight. *The Clan cats will never understand what monsters and Thunderpaths really are *A cat cannot usually have their own kit as an apprentice. *A kits name will always end with "kit" and an apprentices name will always end in "paw". *StarClan cats can reject other leaders getting their nine lives, like Nightstar because Brokenstar was still alive at the time. *Cherith imagines the Moonstone as a large piece of quartz. *It is StarClan's job to guide Clans with dreams and signs, not to interfere directly. *The Carrion-place in ShadowClan's territory is a dump. *Warriors don't know much about ghosts the way we do. *The herbs found in the warriors world are actually real herbs in real life. *Highstones is a hill with caves under it. *There isn't a Highrock or Highledge in every camp, but there is a suitable place where Clan leaders can call Clan meetings. *If you look up the New Forest in south England, you will get a very rough picture of the series setting. *The old forest was based on the New Forest in southern England, but the rest is complete fantasy. The Authors *The whole idea for the Warriors series was discussed between Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary, and Victoria Holmes. *Some books are easier for Erin Hunter to write then others, but it's always a great joy to do, because there's so much in them. *Victoria Holmes thought of all the titles. **Unsure: Cherith Baldry stated: "As far as I know..." *There have been no large parts of the books taken out during editing that Cherith Baldry would have liked to stay in; usually when Victoria Holmes sees her first draft she thinks of extra things to possibly put in. *Vicky came up with the name 'Erin Hunter' *Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry have never met. They were brought together as writing partners by Victoria Holmes. *Cherith and Kate both write books other than the Warriors Series. *Cherith doesn't have an official website, and she doesn't know if Kate does. **Kate Cary does have her own website; Kate Cary.co.uk *Writing books is what Cherith always wanted to do. One of her early memories is sitting on her grandfather's knee and reading him a story she had written. *Cherith doesn't often frequent any online forums and websites. *Vicky makes a timeline to keep track of the ages of the cats and the events in their life while Cherith makes family trees so she can see who's kit is who's. *All three Erin's came up with the different warrior names. *Cherith likes the US covers better than the UK covers. *Cherith Baldry recomends for Warriors fans not to be too close to fanfiction. *It's not that hard to come up with warrior names acording to Cherith. *Cherith doesn't find much difficulty in writing cats deaths, even though they are emotional and dramatic. *Cherith finds it weird to control and determine every cat's fate. *Cherith Baldry's favourite book is The Darkest Hour, because so many threads come together in it. *Cherith's favourite warrior names are Firestar and Leafpool. *Cherith's favourite moments in the Original Series are Firestar getting his nine lives and Firestar accusing Tigerstar to the Clan. *Cherith keeps track of the herbs and medicines list. *The best thing about writing the books is getting to know so many characters the Erin's say. *Cherith's favourite food is chocolate. Other *The official site is warriorcats.com *There is no discussion facility (now false, was true at the time) *There was a tour in US and Canada in May promoting the books. Cherith states she had a fantastic time. External Links *[http://www.wandsandworlds.com/community/node/52 The transcript at Wands and Worlds] Category:Erin Hunter Chat